thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trollbella
Background Trolbella is an original character from the'' Land of Stories series''. She appears first in The Wishing Spell, ch 11. She is the daughter of the Troll King and lives in the Troll & Goblin Territory. Appearance and Personality ''"She had a round face with a small snout, and her hair was worn in pigtails just below tiny horns."''TLOS I, ch 11, p. 244 She is first described as sitting by herself and looking bored and lonely. Conner captures her eye as he and Alex are lead into the territory as captives. She visits his cell and tells him how she hates living in the Troll & Goblin territory because everyone is mean, and she doesn't like troll boys either. She describes herself as a "hopeless romantic". TLOS I, ch 11, p. 251 In The Enchantress Returns, she has become queen and dresses accordingly. ''"An enourmous headdress in the shape of two horns sat on her head with strings of teeth between them (the species of which no one could tell). A round ruffled collar Queen Elizabeth I of England would have been envious of was around her neck. She wore a long russet lacy dress, and on her large feet were golden slippers."''TLOS II, ch 22, p. 407 Though her cavernous kingdom is flooded by Ezmia, she remains positive and builds a floating city on stilts in the water, renaming her kingdom "The great Troblin Lake".TLOS III, ch 20, p. 327 Relationships She instantly crushes on Conner, whom she nicknames "Butterboy". She takes an immediate dislike to Alex, seeing her as her rival for Conner's affections. She helps the twins escape in exchange for a kiss from Conner. In The Enchantress Returns, Trobella appears again, now Queen of the Troblins; her new people consisting of the Trolls & Goblins previously living in her territory. She has made them wash regularily, be less rude / mean, and forces them to dance with her prisoners. The "Troblins" seem rather unhappy with this situation.TLOS II, ch 22 When she sees the twins again, she immediately assumes Conner has come to marry her, and keeps referring to him as her "future Butterking" throughout the book. After she is saved, she tells Conner she will wait for him.TLOS II, ch 28, p. 485 In A Grimm Warning, Conner returns, and Trolbella confesses that she has moved on and has fallen in love with a troll called Gator (who also does not seem to reciprocate her feelings). To help Conner "get over his loss", she pledges her army to him to help fight against the Grande Armée.TLOS III, ch 20 Before they join their forces, Trollbella makes the troblins swear never to enslave people again.TLOS III, ch 23, p. 355 In Beyond the Kingdoms, she attends Red and Froggy's (almost) wedding and uses the opportunity to tell Conner she still loves him.TLOS IV, ch 8 p 125 Story 1. The Wishing Spell Trolbella helps Alex and Conner escape the Troll & Goblin Territory in return for a kiss from Conner. 2. The Enchantress Returns While Queen Trollbella is making Alex, Conner and their friends dance for her as her prisoners, Ezmia floods the Troll and Goblin Territory. Many of the troblins are hurt and wounded. Under pressure, she surrenders her Kingdom to Ezmia, but swears vengeance for being interrupted at her celebrations. 3. A Grimm Warning Conner and Alex come to the Troll & Goblin Territory (now "Great Troblin Lake") to ask for Queen Trollbella's help. When the Troblins hear about the Grande Armée, they immediately offer their help (because they are bored of their floating city). They are transported to the Fairy Kingdom by Alex and Conner's spell and take part in the fight against General Marquis. Trollbella's new love-interest Gator dies in battle, leaving her very sad. When Alex founds the Happily Forever After Assembly, she asks Trollbella and the Troblins to join, which they do. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms She attends Red and Froggy's (almost) wedding. It is unclear what happened to the Troblin Territory and Trollbella when the Masked Man's army of literary villains attacked. 5. An Author's Oddessy She and the other royals were rescued and goes into the other world and makes a play called "The Life and Times of Queen Trollbella" and preforms in front of the children at St. Andrew's Children's Hospital. Conner dislikes this. Quotes ''"Was our love too strong for the portal to contain? Did our affection for each other break it open? Have you finally returned to be the king of the Great Troblin Lake?"''TLOS III, ch 20, p. 329 ''"It puts a strain on our relationship when you only come to me to share devastating news, Butterboy. Just once I wish you'd bring flowers or chocolates instead."''TLOS III, ch 20, p. 330 ''"I tried to stay faithful to you for as long as I could and it was the hardest six days of my life."''TLOS III, ch 20, p. 330 ''"It reminds me of the time we were almost got married. Remember that, Butterboy? It was the best ten minutes of my life!"''TLOS IV, ch 8, p. 125 And fat Goldie locks can be the hideous monster that keeps us apart Gallery References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Trolls & Goblins Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Female Category:Happily Forever After Assembly Member Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Non-Magical